Recuerdos
by Rocio TH
Summary: De cuando Harry despierta esperando estar en los brazos de su esposa y en su lugar hay un Tom Ryddle en túnicas de Hogwarts riéndose de él. ¿Quién es Harry Evans de todos modos? OOC Eventual Tomarry
1. Esperanza

De cuando Harry despierta esperando estar en los brazos de su esposa y en su lugar hay un Tom Ryddle en túnicas de Hogwarts riéndose de él. ¿Quién es Harry Evans de todos modos?

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Esperanza**

Harry se removió entre las sábanas, buscando adormilado el cuerpo de su querida esposa. Ginny y él se habían casado hace poco, pero ya se había vuelto una costumbre sentir su calor y suaves caricias por las mañanas. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió ese día fue el golpe del duro y frío suelo contra su rostro.

Una risa, que solo pudo calificar como maliciosa, sonó cerca de él. Harry trató de recobrar el sentido, retorciendose en el piso y luchando con la cegadora luz matutina. Sus gafas fueron puestas delicadamente sobre sus ojos y su visión se aclaró.

Esa no era su habitación y esa persona definitivamente no era Ginny.

—Debo decir, Harry, que me encuentro bastante disgustado con tus previas acciones —Una molesta opresión se asentó en su pecho. Tom Ryddle, con toda la suficiencia y elegancia que poseía, lo estaba pisando, cuidando de no ser descubierto—. Me pregunto qué harás para ganarte mi favor otra vez...

Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, analizar lo extraño de la situación no estaba en sus prioridades. Recordando su previo entrenamiento de auror, tomó el pie sobre él y lo torció tan rápido y tan fuerte como pudo. El otro profirió un grito, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente. Harry aprovechó para levantarse y arrebatar la varita ajena, apuntandola directamente al cuello.

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, un poco más joven que aquel que vio en la cámara de los secretos hace casi una década, pero para Harry era inconfundible. El aliñado cabello negro se desparramaba en el rostro desconcertado y sus pulcras túnicas de Slytherin se habían arruinado. Harry casi podía sonreír ante la vista, pero lentamente le invadió un sentimiento de alarma.

Estaba en el ala médica de Hogwarts, de eso no tenía duda, pero la ya conocida enfermería se veía diferente. Mucho más amplia y limpia, había una oficina y bastantes armarios llenos de pociones. Esperaba ver a Madam Pomfrey en algún lado, pero solo había jóvenes caras desconocidas observandole con duda.

—¿Harry...? —Ignoró la voz en el suelo. Su agarre en la varita flaqueó.

_«Esto tiene que ser un sueño»_, trató de convencerse. Sin embargo, sus percepciones eran demasiado reales. Harry se sintió consciente de sí mismo como nunca antes, como si esa fuera la verdadera realidad y su vida como Harry Potter el sueño.

Pero eso no podía ser verdad.

Harry dirigió la vista a las manos de Tom. Se había negado a soltar un viejo libro pese a todo el desastre. "El elegido, el mago oscuro y otros cuentos" decían grandes letras doradas. A Harry se le cortó la respiración. Un dolor inundó su cabeza de forma tan repentina que soltó la varita y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza. Pronto se sintió rodeado de brazos tratando de levantarlo y exclamando instrucciones incomprensibles, pero sus ojos siguieron enfocados en Tom Ryddle, reacios a apartarse.

—¡Vete! ¡Largate! —gritó Harry en medio del dolor con una mirada llena de furia y rencor, con una actitud salvaje. Tom se congeló—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

No pudo decir más, su vista se nubló y los ruidos se apagaron.

—_Entonces el valiente héroe arremetió la legendaria espada contra el malvado mago_ —susurró una voz suave y dulce. Harry se sintió tranquilo y cálido entre los brazos que lo sujetaban y los amorosos ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos—. _El hechizo que tenía cautiva a la linda pelirroja desapareció y ella corrió hacia él... _

Las imágenes del libro brillan por su claridad, contrastando con el entorno oscuro y borroso de una pequeña casa a punto de derrumbarse. Harry no pudo pensar mucho al respecto porque la escena se desvaneció en un suspiro y otra se alzó en su lugar, distorsionada y torcida, los objetos se doblaban y su vista se sacudía.

—_¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, por favor!_ —Los gritos, suplicantes y desgarradores, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, rogando entre gimoteos de llanto. El confuso Harry quiso saber qué sucedía, quiso ayudar a la mujer cálida y temblorosa de rizos negros. Lo único que distinguió entre el caos fue una sombra difusa que se alzaba sobre ellos, mucho más grande y más fuerte, un hombre que nunca consideró a Harry su hijo.

...

Algo estaba claramente mal. Muy mal.

Tan pronto como Harry colapsó, fue colocado en la camilla y atendido con destreza por los aprendices de medimago. Parecieron realmente preocupados del hecho que Harry había pasado tres semanas inconsciente para simplemente volver a dormir unos minutos después; estaban hablando de desórdenes y lesiones en el cerebro para la poca tranquilidad de Tom.

Harry lo miró como si no lo reconociera. No, peor, lo miró como si fuera un peligroso enemigo. Lo había atacado y sostuvo una varita contra su cuello. Tom estaba profundamente perturbado. El Harry que conocía nunca hubiera hecho eso. No cuando era era un ser alegre, tolerante y francamente débil. La persona más sonriente que Tom había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Tom recordó una mirada desdichada y una voz fría. Se sintió en segundo año otra vez: Frustrado y confundido. ¿De verdad conocía a Harry? Tal vez en realidad nunca confió en él, tal vez todavía escondía muchos secretos que Tom no podía ni imaginar. Harry, incapaz de producir la mínima luz de un patronus, como si no hubiera una gota de felicidad en su vida.

¿Qué era Tom...?

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. Esa había sido una situación muy diferente, ahora solo había un culpable para lo del incidente de la enfermería.

Los pies de Tom comenzaron a moverse, luego comenzaron a correr con desesperación e ira. La imagen de estudiante perfecto cuidadosamente construida a través de los años ya no tenía importancia, ni los murmullos ni las miradas curiosas dejadas a su paso. Abrió las puertas de la oficina de par en par, abandonando toda pretensión de cortesía.

Albus Dumbledore, profesor de transformaciones, le devolvió la mirada por sobre los pergaminos que calificaba. Tom alzó su varita hacia él, los objetos y cristales tintinearon sobre los estantes.

—¡Usted! ¡Usted! —La presión sobre la varita aumentó, Tom no podía controlar sus emociones—¡Le hizo algo a Harry! ¡Reviertalo ahora mismo o se arrepentirá!

Albus suspiró. Había notado los obvios instintos de Tom para la crueldad, el secretismo y la dominación desde su primera reunión. Como profesor y como ser humano, había temido por el bienestar de aquellos que le rodeaban; en especial por el de Harry Evans, un niño de corazón blando demasiado apegado a Tom, incapaz de ver la oscuridad en él. Así como Albus no vio la oscuridad de Gellert hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

—Supongo que el joven Harry ya despertó —dijo que con calma—. ¿Cómo está?

—¡No finja ignorancia, viejo demente! —Tom tenía en la punta de la lengua la maldición más dañina que conocía—. ¡Usted hizo esto! ¡Usted quería alejarlo de mí!

—Tom —Albus no se dejó amilanar—, debes dirigirte a mí como "profesor" o "señor".

Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio unos largos segundos. Los objetos en los estantes dejaron de sacudirse y Tom bajó lentamente su varita, dándose cuenta que amenazar a una autoridad de Hogwarts no fue un movimiento inteligente. Sin embargo, decidió que Albus Dumbledore iba a pagar caro el haber siquiera existido.

—Disculpe, profesor —comenzó, una voz tan educada que era irreconocible—. Estoy realmente preocupado y no medí mis acciones. Espero pueda perdonarme.

Albus le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva que Tom aborreció con todo su ser.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Caramelo de limón? —Tom declinó la oferta y aceptó el asiento.

—Harry... Él... Me atacó —Tom no tuvo que fingir su consternación—. Fue como ver a una persona totalmente diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Albus se quedó en silencio, su sonrisa se borró.

—Tom, creo que será mejor que te mantengas alejado los próximos días —El chico estaba a punto de protestar indignado. Albus alzó la mano—. Es lo mejor para Harry, debe estar severamente trastornado. Déjalo en manos de los profesionales por el momento.

—Entiendo, profesor —dijo Tom fríamente. Harry se había ido; Dumbledore se lo había llevado, el viejo demente merecía la muerte.

...

Fue cerca de su décimo cumpleaños que Tom Ryddle lo conoció.

El día era tan miserable como cualquier otro, no tuvo nada de especial. El orfanato Wool era frío y gris, lleno de insufribles niños ruidosos y desagradables mujeres quejumbrosas. Tom los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos; en especial a aquellos que le miraron con lástima, como si Tom fuera inferior. Ellos habían estado equivocados, él era peligroso y se los había mostrado, golpeandolos donde más había dolido.

—_¡No podemos aceptar a ese niño! _—Tom detuvo su camino y se acercó a escuchar, escondido tras las rejas de la escalera. La información era una cosa muy valiosa—. _Sabía mi nombre incluso antes de que se lo dijera. ¡Es un fenómeno! _

La señorita Cole era tan molesta como siempre. Con la cara enrojecida y el ceño fruncido, zarandeando un pequeño cuerpo que no paraba de llorar. La directora rápidamente cruzó la sala hasta la puerta, tomando al niño entre sus brazos.

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Petunia?_ —preguntó escandalizada—. _Es solo un niño asustado, ¿qué diría nuestro Señor si le cerramos la puerta a quién más nos necesita? _

La señorita Cole torció la boca. No estaba contenta de tener otra boca que alimentar, en especial esa, notó Tom, pero era incapaz de refutar las palabras de su superiora. Tom pensó que esa sumisión era una divertida.

Entonces los ojos más verdes del mundo se posaron en su escondite. Tom se paralizó, asombrado y envidioso a partes iguales por ese color que le pareció tan mágico. El niño paró de llorar, sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas, pero su mirada se tornó vidriosa y distante, como si viera a través de él, un infinito que Tom nunca sería capaz de vislumbrar o entender. Entonces el niño de 9 años le dio una amplia y sincera sonrisa, tan pura y tan brillante que su corazón comenzó a latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Tom sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de allí, hubiera sido problemático que las mujeres notaran su presencia.

Tom no lo sabía, pero, en esos escasos segundos, Harry lo había visto en un gigante castillo mágico, seguido por largas serpientes, rodeado de personas y siendo elogiado por profesores. Admirado y amado, superando las dificultades y teniendo éxito en cada cosa que se propuso.

Si ese niño que venía del mismo lugar que él y tenía un futuro tan maravilloso, ¿no podía ser Harry Potter esperar lo mismo?, ¿no sería encantador soñarlo por un momento?

En ese día de invierno, en ese edificio gris, Harry conoció la esperanza.

La esperanza siempre lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Pues me encontré con un fanfic Tomarry buenísimo 10/10 y me metí al perfil de la autora para ver si podía encontrar más. ¡Había más de 500 historias publicadas! Si eso es lo que toma escribir tan bien, bueno, entonces esta es como mi historia número 10. Así que creo que esto será bastante experimental (¡Todo tendrá sentido, lo prometo!).

Tomé inspiración de un comentario en Reddit de un chico que estuvo dos años en coma y soñó que se casó y tuvo un hijo. Entonces se despertó y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira. Extrañaba tanto a esa familia que pasó por una fuerte depresión...

Al final esta historia se alejó de esa línea.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Hasta la próxima cx


	2. Subordinado

**Advertencias**: Hogwarts ligeramente diferente sin ninguna razón en particular y Dumbledore no es pro-muggle (traumatizaron a su hermana, ¿por qué lo sería?)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**_Subordinado_**

Por lo que Harry había leído a escondidas en el expediente junto a su cama, estaba en 1941, tenía 13 años, un "índice de pureza" de 12.5% (detalle extraño que Harry ignoró) y era un Ravenclaw que cayó de su escoba en las pruebas de quidditch.

Harry absorbió la información con la ceja alzada, ¿por qué estaba intentando entrar al equipo en tercer año?, ¿no debía ser ya el buscador?, ¿y por qué Ravenclaw? Harry decidió no pensar mucho en ello, probablemente su cerebro solo estaba fabricado las cosas extrañas al azar. Le dieron de alta de la enfermería con la excusa de que ya había perdido muchas clases y con la condición de que absolutamente volvería si sentía cualquier molestia.

Era emocionante ver el inmenso castillo en todo su esplendor otra vez. Harry había olvidado lo vivo y brillante que todo se veía antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, como si las paredes hubieran resentido toda la muerte y sufrimiento de aquella noche. Sin embargo, notó Harry, el lugar no era tan cálido como lo había sido con Ron y Hermione a su lado. Estaba completamente solo.

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que eventualmente despertaría y que, gracias a todo su conocimiento como mago adulto con entrenamiento de auror, seguramente sería el primero de la clase por una vez en su vida. Pensó que sería divertido ser increíblemente sabio e inexplicablemente poderoso, si su sueño quería darle ese gusto, ¿cómo podía quejarse?

Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, las clases habían resultado ser mucho más complicadas y difíciles que en 1990. A Harry le invadió un sentimiento de deriva y desconexion con el mundo en general.

En la clase se pociones, dirigida por un Slughorn regordete y bonachón, habían visto los fundamentos, leyes y procedimientos de seguridad para la creación de pociones de manera teórica; se esperaba que en sexto los mejores estudiantes pudieran patentar una. En la clase de transformaciones, la impresión de ver a un Albus Dumbledore notablemente más joven y vivo fue solo superada por sus palabras.

—Los muggles están cegados por sus leyes y normas arbitrarias, mis muchachos —Absoluta lástima y pena en su mirada—. No pueden aceptar la existencia de los fantasmas porque eso denegaría varios pilares de la biología, la física y otros de sus campos.

—¿Qué? —soltó Harry, incrédulo y confundido. Dumbledore le dio una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Pueden aprender más de ello si toman una especialización en transformación y estudios muggles —Albus agitó su varita, una lámina con símbolos y extraños dibujos apareció frente a la pizarra—. Pero por ahora debemos empezar con la clase si quieren volverse animagos en quinto. Oh, nunca se transformen frente a un muggle, se desmayara al ver que su ley de conservación de la energía es una mentira.

Los niños rieron y Harry por alguna razón se sintió enfermo.

—No les teman a los muggles —continuó Dumbledore—, mejor tengan lástima. Son in capaces de ver más allá de su nariz.

La realización de que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo, y el hecho de que el equivalente a la nobleza enviaba a sus hijos allí, se asentó como una verdad irrefutable.

¿Cómo en el mundo se las arreglaban para aceptar nacidos muggles o magos pobres? Harry no tenía ni idea. Miró sus propias túnicas de segunda mano bajo otra luz mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca por el bien de su dignidad y salud mental. Quien sabe, tal vez se encontraría más información extravagante que estaría encantado de compartir con Hermione y Ron. Se preguntó si se reirian o se preocuparían por su cordura.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida. Un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra él y los libros del otro niño cayeron dramáticamente al suelo. Unos ojos color ámbar lo miraron con rabia y antes de que Harry pudiera murmurar una disculpa y ayudarlo a levantar sus cosas, Elijah Nott se cruzó de brazos y susurró con veneno:

—No pudiste hacerle un favor a todos y quedarte en esa camilla por siempre, ¿verdad, Evans?

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Qué era todo ese odio? Examinó más detenidamente al niño frente a él: Tenía túnicas con detalles verdes y era pequeño, incluso para los estándares de un primer año; cabello negro, labios delgados, orejas grandes y tez ligeramente morena. Harry rápidamente concluyó que nunca había visto a ese niño en su vida y no tenía idea de porqué estaba en su sueño hablándole con tanto rencor.

Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por aquel pasillo se les quedaron viendo con curiosidad, incluso los retratos les miraron con disimulo. Harry, incluso siendo un adulto, odiaba llamar la atención. Decidió ignorar al niño y seguir su camino, Nott aparentemente tomó éso como una ofensa personal a juzgar por su exclamación indignada. Comenzó a insultarlo con más ganas, aumentando su exasperación cada que Harry ignoraba sus comentarios y caminar más rápido para alejarse de él. Entonces Nott sacó su varita con una sonrisa maliciosa y Harry, preparado para defenderse, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el otro se hechizó así mismo y lo acusó con una profesora con un parche y cabello de espantapájaro.

—Señor Evans, 15 puntos de Ravenclaw por atacar a un alumno y tiene detención esta noche —exclamó la mujer.

—Pero... —Harry detuvo su protesta. Desafiar la autoridad de un profesor en el auge de "la vieja escuela" no so abandonar como una idea sensata. McGonagall le triplicó la pérdida de puntos cuando estaba en primer año solo por cuestionarla. Eso había sido terriblemente injusto y Harry aprendió a no decir nada—. Entendido, profesora —dijo resignado.

...

Albus Dumbledore miró el reloj de arena en la esquina de su oficina, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el escritorio, pronto serían las 7 de la noche. Guardó con un movimiento de varita los pergaminos de su escritorio y ordenó un poco los múltiples objetos sobre los estantes. Alguien tocó la puerta tímidamente y Albus le permitió la entrada.

—¿Direc-? Quiero decir, profesor. Me dijeron que mi detención sería con usted —Harry Evans tenía una mirada desconcertada. Albus le sonrió amablemente.

—Siéntate, Harry. Convencí a la Profesora Merrythought de que me dejara a tu cargo —Albus hizo una señal y en el escritorio aparecieron dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos. El muchacho pareció más perdido—. Cortesía de los elfos —aclaró.

—¿Todas las detenciones son así, profesor? —Albus soltó una ligera risa. Él también estaría confundido después de tres semanas inconsciente, pero estaba seguro de que el muchacho se recuperaría pronto.

Mientras Harry tomaba nerviosamente un trago de la taza, él conjuro una barrera de silencio no verbal sobre ellos y un hechizo que le avisaría si alguien se acercaba. La mirada del chico se detuvo varios segundos en la varita de saúco. ¿Sabía lo que era? Albus decidió dejar la cuestión de lado, una importante duda tenía que resolverse.

—Cuéntame, Harry, el futuro de Tom Ryddle, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

Para ser honesto, Albus estaba profundamente preocupado. Lo había vigilado de cerca durante cuatro años, tanto por el propio bien de Tom como por el bien de las personas a su alrededor. El chico se mostraba encantador y agradable con todos en la superficie, pero Albus había sabía que en realidad solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y se consideraba superior al resto.

Estaba casi seguro que se volvería un asesino serial que terminaría en Azkaban acusado de múltiples delitos.

—Profesor, ¿cómo logró que...? —Harry, ajeno a sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó la mirada a su propio cuerpo, como si se viera por primera vez—. Estoy impresionado.

Albus aceptó el halago con un asentimiento, un poco inseguro sobre a qué se refería, pero incitandolo con un gesto a continuar. El semblante de Harry se tornó serio y un tanto sombrío.

—Ryddle se convertirá en un temible mago tenebroso, obsesionado con la pureza de sangre y la inmortalidad —Las palabras helaron a Albus—. El mundo mágico estará tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera podrá decir su nombre: Lord Voldemort.

Albus se hundió en su asiento, devastado. Escuchó con dolor el horrible relato sobre las torturas inhumamas, lamentables asesinatos, el sufrimiento de toda una generación y su final caída a manos de un joven que pasó por demasiado. Pero un detalle en particular llamó su atención.

—¿Tom no tenía ningún amigo? —Albus no pudo evitar que la esperanza que afloró en su pecho sonara en su voz.

—Usted, bueno, su futuro usted fue quién me lo dijo —Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas—. Ryddle era autosuficiente y solitario. No quiso compañía para hacer su visita al callejón Diagon, prefería moverse solo. Lord Voldemort nunca tuvo amigos ni deseó tenerlos.

—Oh, pero cómo tú sabes, yo mismo acompañé a Tom por su material escolar y recuerdo que exigió, no muy amablemente, la compañía de alguien más

Albus le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que Harry correspondido dubitativo, luciendo algo confundido. Ignoró esa señal, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tendría que mejorar el hechizo antes de volver a intentarlo en el joven Harry Evans, aparentemente la parte de "peor escenario posible" fue demasiado ambigua. Además, ese Hogwarts sonaba demasiado diferente, como si los deseos y creencias de Harry hubieran interferido (nacidos muggles en la escuela, vaya locura).

Pese a eso, debían actuar con cautela.

—Tom se merece una oportunidad —dijo Albus—. Dudo que ese tal Lord Voldemort fuera capaz de pasar sus horas libres en la enfermería leyendole a un niño inconsciente. Aunque no cierro la posibilidad de que haya sido un acto...

—Profesor —llamó Harry en voz baja, unos atormentados ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos—, ¿y si este Ryddle prueba no ser diferente de Voldemort?

Albus se hundió en su asiento otra vez, respiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos con la cabeza alzada. Había tomado la decisión poco después de que Harry comenzó a hablar, pero eso no lo hizo sentir orgulloso. No había manera en que pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

—Entonces, por el futuro, por esas personas que aún no han nacido y por el bien mayor —Hubo una pausa—, el chico deberá morir.

La taza cayó de las temblorosas manos de un pálido Harry, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando un líquido que rápidamente se desvaneció. El ambiente de la habitación era tan tenso que Albus forzó las palabras salir a través de su garganta.

—¿Lo entiendes, Harry?

«_Entonces tendremos que matarlo__». _

—Profesor —empezó, negándose a levantar la cabeza, Albus no pudo ver su expresión—, si Voldemort nunca existe, cuando vuelva a mi tiempo, ¿mis amigos seguirán siendo los mismos?, ¿seguiré casado con la misma mujer? Digo, tener a mis padre sería maravilloso, pero...

«Oh, no», pensó Albus con una creciente inquietud. Algo había salido terriblemente mal en su pequeño experimento si esas eran las consecuencias.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida como Harry Evans? —inquirió Albus con una calma que no sentía.

—¿Se refiere a la vida de este cuerpo, profesor? —Harry frunció el ceño—. Recuerdo a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Ah, Dahlia Evans, una mujer bastante "dedicada" por lo que escuché —Albus se trago su mal presentimiento—. ¿Recuerdas algo más, Harry?

—No, profesor —Harry se levantó de su asiento y se señaló así mismo—. ¿Esto está realmente bien? Este chico debió ser alguien antes de que yo llegara...

Albus se quedó en silencio, pensando y planeando. Tendría que trabajar para encontrar una manera de traer de vuelta los recuerdos de Harry Evans o si no...

¿Era realmente tan malo?, se cuestionó Albus. De hecho, la situación podría ser favorecedora. Si el asesinato fuera necesario, un Harry sin recuerdos de Tom Ryddle no vacilaria tanto. Vio al niño frente a él, todavía muy joven, todavía muy ingenuo. Si lo llegaba a descubrir algún día, Albus se ganaría su odio sin duda. Pero por el momento, por el bien de toda una generación, Harry no debía recordar, debía seguir viviendo una fantasía.

—No te preocupes, mi muchacho. La magia funciona de maneras misteriosas —Albus le guiño un ojo y del techo de la oficina cayeron pequeñas partículas doradas en forma de estrella— y aquellos que nos aman nunca nos dejan... Con respecto al otro asunto, Harry Evans era un pobre niño huérfano que nunca pudo convocar un patronus (sí, aquí se enseña en primer año). Se condenó a una vida de soledad en el momento que escogió a Tom como su amigo. Tristemente, nadie lo extrañará.

Albus despidió a Harry con un gesto en la mano y desapareció la porcelana rota y la taza de la que no había tomado ni un sorbo. Se quedó solo en su extravagante oficina, sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones y errores pasados. No merecía perdón alguno y quizá salvar al mundo mágico de un señor oscuro por segunda vez no iba a redimirlo.

Había mentido en la última parte, los muggles iban a extrañar a Harry Evans. Albus suspiró, si el niño llegaba a recordar, borraría su memoria otra vez.

Definitivamente era más conveniente de esa manera.

...

Tom Ryddle sabía, con la certeza que viene de leer mentes, que lo que más deseaban los otros niños del orfanato era tener una familia; cosa completamente patética. Tom era la excepción, ningún otro tenía tan grandes aspiraciones, él anhelaba ser distinguido y célebre. No necesitaba una familia, no iba rebajarse a un simple payaso rogando por la atención de la ocasional pareja en busca de hijos. Tom era diferente, era mejor que todos ellos.

Pero estaba en desventaja.

Había un límite de que tan lejos podía llegar un pobre huérfano con educación pública y mediocre. Tom no era tonto, sabía que carecía de oportunidades y tendría que esforzarse el triple para alcanzar lo que otros tenían por sentado.

Entonces nadie se atrevería a mirarlo desde arriba otra vez.

Exprimió todo el conocimiento que pudo de los profesores que le enseñaron, salió a la calle y se obligó a aprender a socializar, a actuar encantador y refinar su habilidad para leer mentes, leyó cada libro que cayó en sus manos, absorbiendo todo lo que le fue útil.

Y aún no fue suficiente.

Tom resopló frustrado y aventó a los pies de la cama el libro que prácticamente ya había memorizado. Unos ojos verdes lo observaron con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry Evans era un niño extraño, no solo por su cabello alborotado mal cortado que intentaba esconder sus grandes orejas o su actitud melancolía. Pese a todas las advertencias y malas señales, se empeñó en convertirse en su amigo y compañero de cuarto. A Tom no le molestaba particularmente. El niño nuevo era callado y tranquilo, obedeció sus órdenes sin quejarse y era una fuente valiosa de información.

_—¿Quieres otro libro?_ —preguntó Harry. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció antes de decir con voz aguda:—. _El señor Dief, de la segunda librería, tomará una siesta a las 11:04._

—_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_ —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—_Podría estar equivocado. _

Pero Tom aprendió con el tiempo que Harry nunca estaba equivocado. Así que tomó dos desgastados abrigos y caminó a Londres con un pálido y tembloroso Harry siguiéndolo en silencio. Aparentemente las multitudes lo ponían enfermo; Tom, al verlo a punto de vomitar, pensó que Harry era muy débil.

Los otros niños del orfanato, la mayoría abandonados a muy temprana edad, consideraban que Harry había sido afortunado por haber experimentado el amor de una familia. Tom pensaba que era más lamentable haber tenido y haber perdido. Al menos él no tenía a nadie que extrañar.

Ambos entraron al local lentamente. El señor Dief estaba sentado tras el mostrador con la cabeza gacha, ligeros ronquidos salieron de su boca. Tom, tan silenciosamente como pudo, tomó 5 libros nuevos y el dinero que había en una pequeña caja. Harry, tan infantil como era, tomó un cuento infantil y los dulces del glotón señor Dief. Ambos salieron sin ser notados y Tom descubrió que la adrenalina del robo era una sensación mucho más estimulante que la que venía de vengarse de pequeños niños tontos.

No solo se limitaron a libros, no cuando eran imparables. Harry siempre sabía cuál era el momento más oportuno para robar y Tom aprendió a usar su magia para que los muggles no los notarán. Era realmente divertido robar con Harry, Tom ni siquiera se molestó demasiado con él cuando descubrió que devolvió sus trofeos a sus dueños y compartió su botín con los otros huérfanos. De hecho se deleitó cuando el temor en los ojos de los niños fue remplazado por respeto y gratitud al recibir regalos.

Cuando las cuidadoras eventualmente lo descubrieron, la mayoría solo necesitó un pequeño empujón de la magia de Tom para convencerlas de hacer la vista gorda.

El orfanato Wool siguió igual de gris y sombrío, las habitaciones eran pequeñas celdas, nadie arregló los muebles destartalados y Tom creía firmemente que una cama de clavos sería más cómoda que la suya.

Pero de alguna manera, después de Harry, la vida era un poco menos miserable y los inviernos no eran tan fríos.

_«Harry__ es un excelente subordinado__»._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Tal vez di la impresión equivocada, pero me gusta la ciencia (¿Ya viste "¿Qué hay después del sueño interestelar?" de CdeCiencia? Es un video precioso :'3). Y robar está mal D:

Lo de los fantasmas es técnicamente cierto. Lo escuché en "Hechos inexplicables y el caos - Minidocumental" de Esquizofrenia Natural (realmente recomiendo el canal).

Lo del patronus en primer año es más un tributo a un fanfic que personalmente me encantó: "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality". Rhaidot lo está traduciendo al español ;3

(No me gustó como quedó la escena de la conversación con Dumbledore ;—;)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
